Current techniques for measuring coating thicknesses are performed after the coating material has cured. Depending on the type of material, the curing period could take hours. If the cured coating thickness does not match the desired coating thickness, the coating may need to be sanded or reapplied, which requires further thickness measurements and may require additional curing time.